


Christmas Memories

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Depression, Family, Loneliness, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was never a good time of year for Teddy Lupin.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Memories

Christmas was never a good time of year for Teddy Lupin. Everyone around him were jolly with Christmas cheer. But they had whole families; they had parents. Even Harry, who was the only one who could fully understand his situation had a family of his own now, and wasn't alone.

The Christmas when Teddy was twenty-three was the worst. He hadn't received a single Christmas card and hadn't been invited to stay at anyone's house to have company on Christmas. He had been completely forgotten. Took them long enough, he supposed.

Just when he was about to slit his wrists with a Muggle razor, his door burst open and Harry's son, James ran into the room. The younger man threw his arms around Teddy's neck and began to sob. "Oh God, I'm just in time..." 

Teddy sighed. He hadn't though of James' clairvoyance.

"Don't kill yourself, Teddy." James cried. "I need you." Without warning, James crushed his lips against Teddy's cold ones. They sank to the fall, clinging to each other for dear life, not wanting to let go.

"I need you too." Teddy finally whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
